Gasoline
by mentallydatingchylerleigh
Summary: This is set in point some time after "Medusa", resumed before the crossover episode. *Writer is currently in hospital, this has been paused until they're back


Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of any of these characters, and do not support forcing ships on irl people. Please respect users and content creators.

English is not my best language though I try to explain, hopefully, this is understandable.

 **This is set in point some time after "Medusa", resumed before the crossover episode.**

Kara Danvers stiffly made her way to the LCorp building, she was called in by her own boss to interview Lena Luthor after word surfaced about her involvement with Lilian. She liked Lena quite a lot and they had previously seemed close friends, however after the questions regarding CADMUS the worry and tension between them came but refused to leave.

As Supergirl she had witnessed firsthand that Lena was indeed good in her scheme to foil her mother's plans, but that does not mean hurt between them didn't happen and that it would just be brushed over so quickly. Kara saw clearly both as she left her CatCo interview and upon confronting Lena as Supergirl that hurt was surfacing in Lena's eyes; something else, was it betrayal or more complicated?

As it can be with the life of a secretary they are within a stream of secrets and gossip, unfortunately for Kara this meant today a cold demeanor greeted her upon stepping from the elevator. Lena's assistant was not rude but clearly unhappy to see Kara today, never the less she begrudgingly pointed the way towards Lena's office.

"Please come in, Miss Danvers," Lena droned, pouring herself a shot to the corner of her desk.

 _'Miss Danvers'?_ Kara echoed internally, _'If she can't call be by my name anymore, she still must be on the offensive.'_

Kara quietly closed the office doors to make her way towards Lena's desk but did not sit, her head had been hanging rather low since the entered the building and it was difficult to straighten up. Nervously pushing her glasses back, she looked up to Lena.

"Miss Luthor," she began with a small nod, "I was told you wanted to see me, but my superior was unclear about this interview."

Kara shifted uncomfortably at the formality but continued, still looking down and remaining stiffly standing.

"If you would rather talk to another reporter I can return with someone else, _considering our last conversation_."

The last segment was barely audible but enough for even Lena's hearing to pick up, as she returned to the desk her hand made her way to obscure her vision. Gently pressing on her temples she squinted up at Kara through her fingers, eyebrows scrunching.

It had been a long and stressful time with the police after her mother was apprehended, Lena had remained with them through interrogation for hours to explain the entire situation. Supergirl had remained in the background temporarily to ensure Lena remain safe through the start but left shortly after, leaving Lena with some not too welcoming cops and citizens. She was trying to make a name for herself apart from her family but this latest incident had her going over nearly all she had done, questioning if the city would ever see her as an individual person and _not another Luthor_.

"Miss Danvers-" Lena began but sighed quietly, "Kara, please sit down."

Kara's head popped up only slightly to where she was just about looking Lena in the eyes, hearing her first name took away some tension but only the smallest bit. She looked at the chair then back to Lena, brows furrowing anxiously.

Lena's hand lifted off temples and she sat up straight, but echoed again, "Kara," this time far less cold. "Please, sit."

Gripping her reporter pad and pen in hand, Kara finally sat down but was still almost vibrating with anxious energy. Hearing her name was one step, she was still internally shuffling but slowly looked up to face Lena and adjust her papers.

"I-I'm sorry," she started quietly, "I heard what happened to your mother from-"

She swallowed hard, eyes growing big but barely enough for Lena to notice.

"...Supergirl" she swallowed again, "she told me what happened, i-if I knew what was really happening-"

Lena fought the reflex to sigh and leaned forward, pushing away from her desk just enough to approach on invading the space of Kara's bubble. The reporter shrunk and leaned away slightly, clearly remembering the conversation they had previously or...believing the gossip about Lena and CADMUS? It couldn't be that, could it? Kara was too smart to be sucked into strictly gossip.

"Kara," Lena said louder but slowly warmer, gaining back her usual tone, "I know, just-"

Lena leaned back to her chair and her hand returned to pressing her temples, this time a long sigh escaped her.

"I asked to speak with you for a reason, _yes_ this is for an interview _but it's also to check on you_ ," she bit her lip, "I'm not buying that our previous conversation was strictly for an interview, clearly you noticed I was upset but..." Lena sighed again, brows pushing even tighter together.

"You noticed I was upset and I was but _you are not the cause of it_ ," she whispered, "honestly I still am upset about it but you're not the reason for it, so please just look at me or explain why you look uncomfortable with me."

Lowering the pad and paper Kara slowly straightened up, attempting to maintain a better eye contact and keep her voice steady. _Well knowing Lena didn't hold that anger so strongly was better, but the tension there was still causing this nervousness._

"Even if I'm not the one you're angry at...I still said something that hurt you," Kara started, trying to keep her head from drifting.

Lena chuckled but it came out with no humor, _"I understand, you're a reporter. You need to do your job, even if it regards me more recently."_

Kara blinked and leaned forward to Lena, _was that irritation in her eyes?_

 _"You're too good and too smart to follow that path,"_ to this Lena's brows rose significantly, but Kara continued _, "I truly am sorry, but when we left that initial conversation it felt like we were no longer friends."_

Ducking her head back down she began to fiddle with the pad and pen, leaning away and back to a somewhat straight posture. She blinked hard and looked to the floor, trying to rack her mind for what to say next.

Lena was not quite prepared to hear that this would be the explanation, smiling sadly she got up from her chair to walk to the wet bar. Quick and quiet in movements, she retrieved a glass of water which she set in front of Kara along with tissues _but those she attempted to hold subtly._ Instead of returning to her chair she sat down right next to Kara, slowly placing a hand on Kara's arm.

"Is that it?" the sad smile wavered, "Kara, look at me."

At this point the cold edge Lena had was gone, though Kara still had trouble not keeping her eyes to the carpet. Her mouth formed into a serious line as her brows knitted in almost hurt, looking properly at Lena. _Ouch, maybe the word choice was hurtful._

"Oh, Kara-" Lena removed her hand but leaned forward closer, "We're friend until you finally get sick of having my name in your reports, which I hope isn't in the near future." she spoke more audibly, this time a faint genuine smile appeared and she hugged Kara awkwardly.

Of course this snapped Kara's head up, _still being sort of awkward since they're both sitting_ but finally the tensioned eased and she returned the hug. Kara's grip tightened just enough as they stayed like that for a moment, then finally pulled away.

"I think for today this is enough for both of us to dwell on," Lena leaned back but not before gently pecking Kara on the cheek, "blindly assuming we interview on another day?" question hovered, and Lena turned back to her chair.

Kara felt blush creeping up her neck with her eyes growing big but managed to gain composure when Lena sat to face her. A small grin showed at the corners of Kara's mouth as she adjusted her glasses and stood.

"Y-yes, that would be fine," _Ooooohhh did she just_ "I will see you at our next interview." Kara chirped and bowed slightly, drifting from the office.

 _*I think Kara is cool but with the clumsy lovable thing her and Clark have, I would have tripped on nothing if Lena would have kissed me. x'D_


End file.
